Rocky's Bad Day
by The Fink
Summary: It's been one of 'those' days for Rocky...


Rocky's Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (they belong to Haim Saban and company), and I'm fairly sure I don't own the premise (but then again, as they say there are only seven true plots in existence, that's hardly surprising!). No harm is intended, no offence is meant, and no **serious** harm came to Rocky during the making of this fanfic

Note: This is set shortly after Rocky, Adam and Aisha were introduced, but before Jason, Zack and Trini left for the Peace Conference. (If anyone can supply episode titles, I'd be deeply grateful!)

Dedicated to all those who've had 'one of those days'

Rocky's Bad Day

The whole juice bar was silent as Rocky DeSantos entered. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he could tell everyone was wondering just what had happened to him.

The silence was finally broken by the owner, Ernie, enquiring, "What on **earth** happened?!"

Unable to spot any of his friends, Rocky made his way across to the counter and carefully sat down on one of the stools. "It's a long story, Ernie."

Ernie raised an eyebrow. "It looks it – what is that stuff anyway?"

"What, this?" Rocky pointed at one of the larger splodges of purple on his shirt. "Paint."

"Paint?"

Rocky sighed. "Paint," he confirmed. Without saying another word, Ernie produced a fruit smoothie and waited. "It all started when I over slept"

8am – DeSantos Residence

"Rocky are you planning on going to school this morning?" Mrs DeSantos yelled from the kitchen.

Rocky groaned, forcing his head further under his pillow. "It's not time to get up momm'larm hasn't gone off"

"Rocky, it is eight o'clock – you're going to be late," Mrs DeSantos retorted.

It took a couple of seconds for this to penetrate the sleep haze that shrouded Rocky's mind, but when it did, he was suddenly wide awake. He bolted out of bed and headed for the bathroom, muttering quiet curses. 

In his haste to get there, however, he didn't spot that one of his brothers had left a toy truck on the landing. One second, Rocky was upright, the next he was flat on his back having lost his footing thanks to the truck.

"Rocky what on earth is going on?" Mrs DeSantos called, concerned by the sudden, loud crash.

Rocky slowly sat up, checking he was no more than bruised, and spotted the cause of his fall. "Miguel left his truck on the landing," he answered.

Mrs DeSantos made no further reply, although the sounds of her telling off Miguel for being careless with his toys floated up the stairs from the kitchen as Rocky finally reached the bathroom.

Ernie shook his head. "Did you make school on time?"

Rocky drained the last of his smoothie. "Just. But you know we had that cloud burst this morning?" Ernie nodded. Rocky smiled wryly. "It caught me"

8:45am – Angel Grove High

"Anyone seen Rocky this morning?" Aisha asked, looking round the group in hope, but getting only shakes of the head in reply. "He'd better not be sick – we have a joint presentation to give this afternoon in Miss Applebee's class."

"I'm sure he'll be here," Kim soothed.

"Yeah – Rocky won't" but Jason couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes fell on the missing member of the group.

Rocky looked as though he'd gone for a swim without bothering to take off his clothes. Zack, Billy, Tommy, Jason and Kim all had to look away before they started to laugh. Even Adam and Trini were struggling to keep their faces straight. It was left to Aisha to ask, "What happened to you?"

"More to the point," put in Zack, "whose pool did ya fall in?"

That did it. For the next several minutes the eight teens were in fits of laughter. When it finally died down, Rocky muttered, "It was a cloud burst. I'm not **that** clutzy!"

The comment was met by a somewhat derisive silence. Finally, Tommy asked, "If it was a cloud burst, why are you the only guy who got soaked?"

Rocky shrugged. "It's not my day."

"Well did you remember about our presentation this afternoon?" Aisha wanted to know.

Rocky grimaced. "Yesand no."

Aisha looked deeply suspicious. "DeSantos what do you mean?"

"I think he means, yes he did the work for it, and yes he's got it with him, but no because it's as soaked as he is," Adam suggested, taking in the state of Rocky's backpack.

"I'll write it out again at lunch time," Rocky promised.

Saving him from Aisha's wrath, the bell rang heralding the start of the school day.

  
Ernie gave Rocky a sympathetic smile. "Did you have to sit in class in your wet cloths?"

"Only one period. Which was math." Rocky grimaced. "Still – I had a free period then and got changed into my tracksuit."

"At least you had something you could change into, eh?" Ernie suggested. Rocky nodded. "But that wasn't the end of the bad day, clearly," Ernie added, indicating the paint again.

Rocky shook his head. "I wish. Fourth period, I got sent to the office to collect some photocopies"

12:15pm – AGH School Office

Penny Stamp, Principle Caplan's secretary looked up as Rocky entered the office.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Mr Charlwood sent me to collect the photocopies for his geography lesson," Rocky answered.

"Ah – they're over by the copier. Help yourself." With that, Penny returned to her typing. Not for long, however, as a loud bang echoed through the office, disturbing her.

Looking up, she saw Rocky looking more than a little bit startled, standing next to a now smoking photocopier.

"What on earth did you do?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing I"

Penny dived across the room and opened the paper compartment to reveal a smouldering mass of charred and blackened paper. "Nothing?" she echoed, looking at the mass of paper and then at Rocky.

"I swear. I hadn't even **touched** the machine!"

Penny rolled her eyes. She was inclined to believe him, but photocopiers didn't just explode

"Except that one **had**," Rocky continued.

"With the day like you've had, I can't say I'm surprised," Ernie replied, handing Rocky another smoothie. "Just keep away from my blender, eh?" Rocky rolled his eyes, but managed a smile. "So did you get into trouble over the copier?"

"No – guess Miss Stamp decided I really hadn't done anything. But that wasn't the end of it"

4pm – AGH

"Well at least your presentation went OK," said Adam, as he, Rocky and Aisha left Miss Applebee's class. Both had heard about the saga of the photocopier over lunch.

"Been about the only thing that has," Rocky muttered.

"Cheer up," Aisha soothed, "the day's nearly over."

"For you maybe. But I have an extra half hour of Math," Rocky retorted.

Grimaces were exchanged. "Why don't you ask Billy for some coaching?" Adam suggested. "I'm sure he would."

Rocky shrugged. "Maybe. I'll meet you guys at the juice bar, 'kay?"

"Yeah – good luck with the extra math," said Aisha.

Rocky grunted and headed off for his extra lesson.

Given the way his day had gone, he was somewhat surprised when the lesson actually went off pretty well. After that, he went to his locker and collected the cloths he'd walked to school in. Judging them just about dry enough to put on, he changed back into them, putting his tracksuit away in his locker, and then turned to head out of the school.

"Look out!" screamed a voice above him as Rocky made his way along the hallway. A quick glance up told him the voice belonged to a workman who was repainting the hallway ceiling, and told him the reason for the yell.

Rocky leapt back, avoiding the actual paint can, but unable to avoid getting splattered by the paint as it spilled all over the hallway.

"Awe geez – man, I'm sorry"

"I shoulda never gotten out of bed this morning," Rocky concluded. 

Ernie nodded. "Sure sounds like it."

"I'm going to have to go home and get changed before I meet up with the gang."

"Well I'll tell 'em, if you like?" Ernie offered.

"Thanks Ernie," Rocky replied, smiling. "And thanks for the smoothieshow much"

Ernie just shook his head. "I'll see you later, eh?"

Rocky nodded, slid off the stool and headed for home.


End file.
